LED lamps are now widely used in many fields, such as advertisements, decorations, vehicles as illuminators due to the advantages of the longer lifetime, low power consumption, and low pollution, etc. of LEDs. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art LED lampshade is illustrated. However this prior art design encounters some disadvantages in manufacturing and transfer.
The cover of the lampshade is formed with a fixed structure. Thereby it is convenient in transfer or storage. Although soft materials, such as PP, are used, the LED lampshade is hollow, in transfer, the cover will deform, even break.
Furthermore, the length of the lampshade cannot be overlong. In general, the length must be below 5 meters. If the length is over 5 meters, the transfer and storage work will become difficult. Thereby the quality control of the lampshade will also become difficult.